


Accidental Fire

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine





	Accidental Fire

 

今日的底特律刚刚入夜，拉长的警笛声便从城市某一端响起，无数目光带着不一样的颜色注视向横穿市中心的高架桥。

伴随着迅速经过的扰人的多重引擎声，眼力好的能够发现在一大群交替闪烁着红蓝光的警车前方，一辆红色的小轿车正和另一辆底特律不多见的老爷车速度不相上下。老爷车看上去甚至隐隐有被红轿车压撞的危险。

“康纳！该死的你速度太快了！我们马上要被这两个兔崽子的车撞上了！！康纳！”手里紧紧抓着车上扶手的银发老警探今天难得在胸前别上了警徽，现在正带着惊恐，讶异，慌乱各类情绪朝着那个手握方向盘的年轻男子咆哮。

“相信我，副队长，这种可能性非常低。”康纳看起来毫无减速的打算，尽管汉克的爱车发出了因高速行驶而产生的额外噪音，但看他的样子似乎还想逼停这辆红色轿车。

“Jesus,我的宝贝车都快散架了！康纳咱们……”汉克还没完整表达出自己的某个观点，康纳突然大声地打断了他：“往后捂住耳朵！！！”

安德森副队长迅速往椅背上靠时往窗外瞟了一眼，红轿车突然又开始和他们拉近距离，一个珠宝劫匪像是打算偷偷掏出枪支，瞄准康纳妄图逼停他们的车。

未等他开口说些什么，车辆变更方向的离心感，什么东西被抽离的感觉和近距离的枪声依然透过汉克捂着耳朵的手狠狠震荡了一下他的耳膜和灵魂。

汉克抬眼，副驾驶的车窗已经多了个弹孔。“我的老天他们居然敢对我的车开枪！！！幸好是钢化玻璃没乱飞玻璃渣！”

这是汉克的第一个想法。

“不对外面没有火光！！那个混蛋的枪被刚刚的子弹直接打碎了…操他妈的是康纳开的枪！！”汉克急速反应过来，不敢置信地扭头看向那个正一只手抓着方向盘，另一只手里握着的属于安德森副队长的左轮的混蛋，枪口硝烟甚至未散。

“你他妈在干什么康纳！！！！你刚刚单手开车打了个方向还顺便开了一枪吗？！在一百六十迈还是有人一直夹车的时候？？”安德森警官现在觉得比起劫匪，康纳更加危险。

他的搭档真可怕！

“刚刚他们打算瞄准我们的轮胎和引擎来几发，如果轮胎被打爆撞上后面的警车，我们就要在仿生人天堂见面了汉克！”康纳把枪扔回汉克怀里，表情甚至还是那个“我觉得这样完全没有问题”的样子。

在今晚之前，汉克甚至还觉得在自己开车追查案子的那次，自己熟练在城市的街道上过弯，果断的扭转方向盘的身姿还是有些小帅气的。而且那天他也正好像今天一样好好系了领带，别着警徽。虽然副驾驶上那个完全毫无言论发表，表情又硬的搭档有些煞风景。

但是现在，汉克握着扶手的手还在发抖，除了惊惧未定地在跟康纳吼“下次我来开车！！！”之外，感觉莫名的水落石出：康纳大概觉得那种速度只不过是正常水平，因而毫无想法吗！

安德森副队长突然感觉之前那种耍帅心态有点羞耻。

难道仿生人和人类搭档久了也会学习这种微妙的坏习惯吗？

副驾驶的劫匪显然被这穿过轿车门击坏自己手里枪支的一枪给吓得不轻，握着被击中枪械残骸的手一抖，打中了驾车的同伙。

红轿车一个侧滑，向右歪出一大段距离后堪堪摆回方向，但康纳趁这迅速拉开的速度差，一个漂亮的漂移截堵下了那辆红轿车。

汉克甚至听到自己的爱车发出无可奈何的噪骂声。

庆功宴之后，汉克虽然是主要立功（旁观兼指挥）人员之一，但因为康纳一直伴随在他身边挡酒兼友好建议，安德森副队长还是保持着清醒回到了自家屋子。

“我说，康纳，你那一枪可让我足够心疼了的，还有那个漂移！虽然很带劲但是我都听到我的宝贝车在控诉了……嘿，让我明天多吃两个甜甜圈怎么了！这是合理补偿！我要一个蓝莓味的，一个草莓味的，还要你做百香果果汁给我！”安德森副队长推开家门，黑暗的屋子照进了一道路灯的冷光。

“果汁可以，甜甜圈不行，汉克。因为你这周不顾我的警告吃了一个BIG SIZE汉堡。”康纳没有漏掉汉克突然多出的果汁要求，他接过汉克递来的外套，随口回复道。

汉克翻了个白眼，开始嘟囔：“你们不用吃东西真好，完全不能体会到高热量的诱惑…”

“要是你实在想吃点什么，不如考虑一下 **怎么料理我** 吧。我想这比甜甜圈和汉堡更美味。”康纳把自己和汉克的外套挂上衣架，手指一扯扯开自己领口黑色的斜纹领带，抬高着下巴说。

“你又不能吃……！康纳你喝醉了？？！操上帝的你在说什么……”汉克接过话茬才发觉这话不妙，老警探的耳尖以肉眼可见的速度变红，微微张嘴，一副在康纳看来有些过于可爱的样子。

这是性骚扰！是公然撩拨！

“怎么，汉克， **我不好吃吗** ？”康纳勾脚带上门，顺手打开了书架灯，让房子至少不那么暗，语气里还莫名有股不知哪来的傲意，刻意拖长了音。

“？？臭小子你学会调戏人了是不是，我汉克·安德森哪次不是把你操哭的？前天的时候呜呜哭着说不要了不要了是不是又忘了？要是我再年轻五岁，你明天班都可以不用上了等着在家里休养生息吧！”

汉克撇着嘴，硬着脖子毫不留情地回击。

“那是意外！..谁让你骗我开最高敏感度的！还没法关，说起来今天我都忘了把它……”康纳说到一半感觉不对劲，连漏嘴了也没顾慌忙检查了系统。

但是在他刚刚发现那个危险的 **Highest Sensitivity** （最高敏感&灵敏度）后面那个蓝色的 **超·危险** 设定是“ **ON** ”的时候，脖子已经被汉克吻上了。

“汉克！等..等等，我…我要去把桌子收……”康纳心虚的打哈哈，一缩身打算从汉克怀里跑走的时候，后颈领口直接被汉克拽了回来，压回书架上。这动作让书架上汉克的钓鱼奖杯都晃了一下。

“你什么你？收什么桌子收？今天车上动作这么凶险老子魂都快没了，肯定开了吧是不是？刚刚还说忘了关是不是？”老警探哼了声。

“我记得这个东西是要手摸灯环才可以关闭的吧？机体在兴奋状态还关不掉。”他们脸的距离现在有些过近，康纳能感受到汉克的气息一阵阵洒在自己脸颊上，令他不由得咧咧嘴，目光四处游走，露出一副“没有你没听见你不知道我不是”的天然表情。

汉克左手肘压下康纳右臂不让他上抬，手掌还垫着他的后脑，右手抓牢搭档另一只手的手腕，膝盖顶开移上身前人的腿间，一下下蹭着那个裤子下已经开始起反应的器官。

康纳有些强烈后悔为什么在把话说出口前没有检查一遍系统各种基本设定和指标，但是现在已经来不及了。

“你当然很好吃了，康纳，前提是你又傻乎乎地把你送到老子的嘴里。”汉克咧着嘴，左手腕一转抽离开，抓住康纳另一只手腕和右手一聚，用单手抓住康纳双腕后，右手一扯自己的黑领带，熟练绑上康纳的手腕。

康纳按照策略，其实有不下几十种方案逃开，但是现在他在经历后悔，预计程序可接受刺激等级之类的计算后，已经开始默默认命了。

不就是被汉克上到哭吗，上次只是意外这次肯定不会了！

康纳暗暗腹诽。

熟练地被解开皮带扣，熟练地被搭档褪下裤子到大腿，感觉到下身一凉的康纳眼看着汉克的表情已经从普通的可爱变成了舔着牙的狩猎者模样，干脆破罐子破摔不再挣扎，眼睛一闭主动吻上汉克的嘴唇。

安德森副队长解开自己裤子，有些哭笑不得地感受着自己对象的主动认怂式送吻，一下下地吻着他，手下倒是没留情。

手掌从腹肌滑下，覆盖住那个半勃起的干净性器，他用掌心蹭着顶端，感受着它不自禁滴出的液体濡湿皮肤，顺着柱身摩擦着这个小东西，并感受到它情热的回应：康纳的性器在汉克手里好好地硬挺起来，变得炙热。它的主人似乎还摆了摆腰，希望得到更多抚慰。

“啊…”他因为男友的动作，情不自禁离开汉克的双唇发出了喘息声。

汉克没给康纳更多机会，在继续交换热吻时手抽开，往后顺着尾椎两根手指直接探入那个不安分的甬道口，肠壁比自己的主人来得更加热烈，湿润带着较淡麝香味的润滑剂毫不吝啬地沾染上汉克的指头。

抽送速度由慢慢的一两次深入试探至快，黏糊的水声开始时不时出现在房子中。

“滋。”

足以令人脸红到耳根的抽拔声，汉克舔舔嘴上不知是谁的唾液，把康纳被捆着的手圈上自己脖子，抬高搭档的双腿让他缠上自己的腰，找准位子慢慢探进他的后穴，还未待康纳说什么，便干脆利落地连根插到底。

“呜啊！汉克…”敏感度达到最高不是说着笑的，一步到底的动作直接让康纳led灯红了几秒，系统的警告也开始出现。而且汉克虽然有个度，但铁了心要操哭他的话…虽然已经做了很多次，但是汉克的尺寸每次都让他有种完完全全被填满的感觉……总之太大了。

“怎么，康纳，我才刚刚开吃，别这么早就从餐桌上逃跑啊。”汉克深埋进康纳体内，满足地深吸了口气开始慢慢往上送腰。

“我才…不跑..”康纳一边喘息，一边还在嘴硬。

“是吗。”

汉克按住搭档的腰，感受着包裹着自己性器那越发湿滑的甬道，灰蓝色的眼睛却看着康纳越发意乱情迷的脸，他的身体因为自己的抽送从被绑住手的僵硬开始变得火热，柔软。

“汉克..那里，别…”

两人的身体契合度很高，安德森副队长自然知道哪个位置是康纳的高潮点.

“臭小子我知道这个状态下你没有不应期，安心射吧，然后直到爽的被我操哭。”越到关键时刻，汉克的发言就会越加恶劣。

他注意到康纳开始不自觉扭动起腰，迎合他的动作把肉棒往自己舒服的地方带，汉克歪头吻上那张平时喋喋不休，现在却半张着的嘴，吮吸舔舐着那个人的唇瓣，发出水渍声。

汉克的手紧了几分，狠狠地如他所愿往深处抽送几下后，他的搭档毫无抵抗力地将精液溅上了自己的小腹。

老警探满足了在书架上干射一次搭档的小愿望，提住康纳臀瓣就这个姿势转身将他放上宽长的沙发，想了想还是让这个惹火的小混蛋背对着他跪在沙发上，一只手继续按着领带，性器轻松回到那个热乎乎的小穴里，继续操哭搭档的坚决任务。

直到汉克只射了一次，康纳却射了第四次，在第五次性器沾着稀薄的精液艰难地颤抖着硬着，在汉克手里被恶劣套弄，臀瓣早已变得红通通的，后穴发麻深处发痒，汉克却抽出了自己的肉棒的时候，康纳终于还是没能忍住，但是这次的台词有些许的变化了。

“汉克…呜啊…呜呜..不要折磨我！不要拔出来……马上就……呜要到了……插进来，插进来汉克！你知道我想要你的！”他终究还是把大颗的眼泪淌进沙发，闷着头却翘着屁股，后面一缩一缩的，一只早已被松绑的手伸出修长的手指，抵着后穴口，像是邀请的样子。

汉克咧嘴笑着，如他所愿顶送进去，在康纳体内狠狠操弄那个他渴望被碾磨的敏感点，在康纳带着哭腔射在他手里后，终是饶过了自己的搭档，在最后关头抽出性器，射在了男人腰上。

 

福勒在第二天的时候疑惑地看着康纳的假条，上面写着由于组件“不适”，而申请由汉克·安德森副队长陪同休假一天。他摇摇头，有些担心康纳是不是在昨天晚上受了伤，但完全没想到，是因为两个人完全在清理后睡过了头。

 

 

未录入对话：

 

康纳：怎么样汉克，我开车和你上次一样帅哦！

汉克：我长见识了。下次我开车，你真危险，康纳。你真危险。  


 


End file.
